scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness
:This article is about the film. For the DVD containing the film, see Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (DVD). Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness is the twenty-third in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was made available for digital download on February 3, 2015, and later on DVD on February 17. Premise After winning the last 5 seats in a lottery, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are off to space in billionaire, Sly Baron's, brand new ship, the Sly Star One. It's all gravity-free fun until a mysterious alien begins destroying the ship! As the ship breaks down, the crew is forced to land on Sly Baron's base... on the dark side of the moon! Will the gang unravel this alien mystery? Will Scooby-Doo and Shaggy find snacks on the moon? Will Fred ever take his space helmet off?! Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Clark Sparkman * Zip Elvin * Colt Steelcase * U-Boat * Sly Baron * Ridley * H.A.M. * Hudson Baron Monsters and other villains: * Alien / * Shannon Lucas * Aliens Other characters: * Driving examiner * Celebrity Heat crowd * Man in Delaware * Mother in Delaware * Son in Delaware * Dane * Man watching TV * Dog watching TV * Launch manager * Ground Control * U-Boat's father * Crowd at Shannon's speech * Press at Shannon's speech Locations * United States ** DMV ** Delaware ** Launch site *** Sly's Souviner Shop ** Science fair ** Space Burgers ** New York * Sly Star One ** Passenger section ** Bridge ** Engine room * NASA * The Moon ** Sly Moon Prime *** Kitchen *** Dining hall *** Observation deck *** Hudson's workshop * Tokyo, Japan * Paris, France ** Eiffel Tower * Dublin, Ireland * Mine * Hudson's ship ** Bridge Objects Food and drinks: * Popcorn * Peanuts * Pizza * U-Boat Bites * U-Boat Nachoverboards * Canned tomatoes * Scooby Snacks * Fred's coffee * Sticky buns Other objects: * Shaggy's driving license * Scooby's driving license * Mystery Machine airbags * Flight suits * Velma's glasses * Daphne's nail file * Fred's bottled water * Sly's rocket jetpack * Velma's photos * Clark's video camera * Zip's clipboard * Colt's clipboard * Fred's clipboard * Ridley's tablet * Slybots ** Frank ** Linda ** Reggie ** Twiggy * Carolyn Prime * Coolant gel * Nitrogen/oxygen tank * Microwave * Can opener * Magna boots * Alien's wrist communicator * Daphne's hairdryer laser guns * Thermal charges * Alien mask * Hudson's ship model Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sly Star One * Sly Moon Buggy * Alien fleet * Hudson's ship Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits will be how they are shown on-screen. Opening credits Closing credits Continuity * The Mystery Machine's license plate in this film first appeared in the previous one. * Daphne's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. * Velma's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Shaggy's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Wedding Bell Boos!. * Fred's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Mystery Inc.'s name was officially used in the first direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Notes/trivia * The description on the back of the DVD case asks if Fred will ever take off his space suit, although oddly, he doesn't wear it on the front (he's the only one not to). He's also inside the Mystery Machine outside of Earth's orbit, when in fact, it's barely in it. * Scooby and Shaggy have already been in space several times before this film, even as recently as the direct-to-video short film, Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace. * The gang had been to a cyber version of the moon when they were inside Eric Staufer's computer game in the direct-to-video feature, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * There are several references to the science fiction film, Alien: ** Ridley is a parody of Ellen Ripley. "Ridley" is a play on both Ripley and Riley Scott, the film's director. ** is based on Ash. The revelation that is really a human is the reverse of what happened in Alien. ** The alien has a similar appearance and power to the Xenomorph. * Sly is a parody of Richard Branson, who's trying to achieve the same thing that Sly does. * Zip Elvin and Colt Steelcase are parodies of Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong; Zip being the most of obvious, at least in name. *The gangtaking turns to tell their version of what an alien rebellion would be like is similar to when they each took turns meeting one in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, The Story Stick. * Daphne refers to the Mystery Machine as belonging to Fred, which puts a rest to the question on whether or not he actually owns his beloved van. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Aside from the fact Scooby owns a driver's license (perhaps because of the fact that he drove it on two recent occasions previously to this), his signature was a paw print, instead of writing his own name, which he had already done in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes, The Unnatural and A Scooby-Doo Valentine, respectively. ** The paw print is also too small to actually come from Scooby himself. * The nametags are highly detailed and have the names written in when in special close-ups of the gang and , but apart from that they're typically nameless and filled with a colour which ever compliments their own respective suits. * The "Say to me Clark" and "Fly me to the moon" that two people from crowd standing behind Clark, end up being held by several others. * When the group are introduced to Hudson, Ridley keeps disappearing and reappearing, until she and Hudson talk to each other. * Toon physics: ** Fred pulls out his own clipboard when joining Zip and Colt. ** Daphne drives the Mystery Machine right off the top floor off the parking lot, which should've smashed the van to pieces and sent them all to the emergency ward, if any of them weren't already killed on impact. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 17, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness DVD released by on March 30, 2015. Quotes :: "Of what"?!! Sharks, dentists, public speaking, aliens, lions, the IRS, being in space! Lots of things!! Sometimes it's all in your head, though. The trick is finding something that helps you deal with it. Scooby: Like food. U-Boat: Like music. Scooby and Shaggy: Or food. U-Boat: Or excerise. Scooby and Shaggy: Or food. U-Boat: Or maybe even --. Scooby and Shaggy: Food! U-Boat: Singing. }} Gallery Videos Images Moon_Monster_Madness_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy in HD from Amazon Instant Video (US) * Buy in HD from Vudu }} Category:Direct-to-video films *